Warriors: Flame's Destiny: Spark of Flame
by zeldaphantom2012
Summary: The story of a new powerful she-cat who will rescue the clans from the rising darkness. After end of OotS.
1. Chapter 1

WARRIORS: FLAME'S DESTINY: SPARK OF FLAMES

PROLOGUE

The darkness seemed welcoming, though hostile eyes glared from it. Then, as if on cue, two groups of cats walked out of the shadows.

"Starclan has won," stated a blue cat. "Give up."

"It has been a long battle," meows a tabby, "but we will be back, you know that, Bluestar." The speaker glared at the cat called Bluestar.

"Yes, I know that, Breezepelt," mewed a cat with fur like fire.

"I may be dead, Firestar, but now I'm a Dark Forest warrior. I'll be back," Breezepelt mewed smoothly.

Then he left.

"I don't trust him, Bluestar," meows Firestar.

"Neither do I. But he will be back, we both know that," said Bluestar. "But I have had a prophecy- an omen- an omen of a Spark of Flame that will rise and destroy the Dark forest, along with Wind, Earth, Shadows, and Water."

"Well, let's hope they do," meows Firestar.

Then they walked out of the clearing.

CHAPTER 1

Flamepaw woke up. Golden light was shining through the roof of the apprentice's den.

I have a warrior assessment today! She thought, jumping up and making Wingpaw stir.

"Whassat? Wha's happenin'?" Wingaw mewed sleepily.

"We have our warrior assessment today!" Hollered Flamepaw. She jumped up and down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Wingpaw mewed, suddenly wide-awake.

The apprentices ran out of their den, and nearly collided with their mother, Dovewing.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped, but then she looked and her kits and Flamepaw saw that she seemed very embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Dovewing meowed. "I thought you were Mockingpaw and Mountainpaw."

"That's okay," said Wingpaw.

"We're fine with it," Flamepaw mewed.

"I was just coming to wish you good luck on your assessment today," Dovewing purred. "I hope you do good."

"We'll do our best," Flamepaw replied.

"Good," Dovewing purred even more. "I couldn't wish more from my daughters."

"Stop, you'll embarrass us!" Wingpaw moaned as Dovewing started licking her and Flamepaw.

"Flamepaw! Wingpaw! Come here!" hollered Cherrytail, Flamepaw's mentor, standing next to Wingpaw's mentor and Cherrytail's brother, Moletoe.

"Come on, let's go, Wingpaw," Flamepaw prompted, scurrying towards her mentor.

The two sisters scampered over to their mentors.

"Well, Bramblestar wants us to hunt over by the Windclan border," Cherrytail explained. "We'll also have a warrior with each of you, for hunting pairs. Flamepaw, your partner will be Brackenfur-"

The brown tabby walked over and nodded to Flamepaw.

"-and your partner, Wingpaw, will be Lionblaze," Cherrytail finished as Lionblaze came yawning from the warrior's den.

"Are we all ready?" Moletoe asked.

They all nodded, Wingpaw's tail bristling in excitement.

I hope I do good, thought Flamepaw, as she padded behind her mentor and her hunting partner.

When they reached the Windclan border, the sisters split up.

"Flamepaw, you go and hunt with Brackenfur, and Wingpaw, hunt with Lionblaze," Cherrytail said. "You choose where to go."

"Bye for now, Wingpaw," Flamepaw mewed.

"Bye for now, Flamepaw," Wingpaw mewed in reply.

"Let's go this way," Flamepaw mewed, flicking her tail along the Windclan border in the direction opposite the lake.

"Okay, then, you lead, Flamepaw," said Brackenfur.

"Erm- okay," Flamepaw mewed. It unsettled her to be giving orders to a senior warrior- and her mother's father as well.

The pair walked off toward a stand of oak trees. Flamepaw heard some scuffling in the bushes beside them.

_Hmmm… they're squirrels quarreling; they sound busy,_ Flamepaw thought.

She gestured toward the bush and Brackenfur gave her a nod to show he understood. Then he creeped around the other side of the bush. Flamepaw then heard him yowl. The squirrels raced out of the bush and into Flamepaw's claws. She snapped their spines with a single bite.

"They're nice and fat," Brackenfur complemented her. "That was a good catch."

"Thanks," Flamepaw mewed, flustered and embarrassed. "Let's keep going."

They walked on and eventually found a warden of young rabbits in a clearing.

"Let's get some of those," Flamepaw whispered while showing Brackenfur the warren.

He nodded and went around to the other side of the clearing. He let out another yowl and five rabbits ran in Flamepaw's direction.

Flamepaw went into a sort of controlled frenzy. She whirled around, back and forth, and snapped three of the rabbit's necks. Te other two ran off towards the lake.

"Nice catch," Brackenfur complimented her. "You caught quite a bit."

"She sure did," said a voice.

Flamepaw whipped around, only to see that the voice was Cherrytail.

"Sorry," Flamepaw said. "I thought you were a different cat."

"It's okay," Cherrytail said. "A good warrior is vigilant."

"Let's go back to camp, I think you've caught enough!" Brackenfur meowed, and they made their way back to camp.

"Nice catch!" Bramblestar complimented Flamepaw when she brought her squirrels into camp, Brackenfur carrying the rabbits. "That's quite a lot! You should take some of it to Purdy and Mousefur. They'll eat it, I'm sure."

"Mk," Flamepaw meowed around her bundle of dead squirrel.

Flamepaw brought her squirrels into the elder's den, where Purdy and Mousefur were sharing toungues.

"Thank you," Purdy said as Flamepaw gave them the squirrels.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that any updates took so long, I was grounded all summer. However, I have decided to redo the first chapter and the prologue. I didn't really like the results of what I had._

_Unfortunately, that's going to be it today._

_Hoping for the fire,_

_zeldaphantom2012._


End file.
